


Friends Forever

by aika_max



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon has become immortal after a particle accelerator accident, and he comes back in naked water every time he dies. Being immortal is great for Sheldon, but not so great for Leonard who has to go pick him up from the ocean after every time he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the concept of the TV show Forever (with Ioan Gruffudd) and applies it to Big Bang Theory. Kythe42 helped me think of this idea. She thought it might be interesting to put Henry's immortality on Sheldon. I figured he'd like that as it would remind him of Doctor Manhattan. So you get this.

You’d think the worst part of Sheldon Cooper discovering he was immortal after accidentally blowing himself up in the particle accelerator—something Cooper firmly blamed on Howard since engineering was always to blame in cases like that—would be the general superiority and god-like status he felt toward the mortals in his life. Leonard Hofstadter would quickly disabuse you of that notion because that part of Sheldon’s personality didn’t change at all. Sheldon loved his immortality and frequently flaunted it to anyone he could tell, which usually included Barry Kripke and the other customers at Stuart’s shop.

No, the hard part according to Leonard, was that even as an invincible immortal, Sheldon Cooper still didn’t drive. Penny and Amy tried to make him see that if he couldn’t be killed and stay dead, he had nothing to fear. Ever.

So after every death Sheldon would usually be found waiting in the surf of the Pacific Ocean impatiently waiting for Leonard to come pick him up. Once his long-suffering roommate did, it was usually followed by copious amounts of sanitizer in every nook and cranny.

“I bet you wish it was Penny who got hit by the particle accelerator,” Sheldon said after yet another time that he had died.

“No,” Leonard said. “Then she’d be young and beautiful forever. It’s already hard to believe we’re together. If she became an immortal, she’d dump me.”

“Well, at least we know she couldn’t damage her liver any more,” Sheldon said.

Leonard rolled his eyes. It was well worn territory. “Just get in the car. And put on the track pants I brought you. I’m not getting pulled over by the police again because they want to call it indecent exposure or solicitation.”

“As if I would ever give in to solicitation,” Sheldon answered, incensed. “And you’re not my type!”

Leonard walked to the car, and sighed. “You know you’re going to have to learn to make new friends. Either that or drive a car. One day, I will die, and hallelujah, I won’t be able to pick you up any more.”

“Oh, I’ve already figured out what to do about that,” Sheldon said confidently. “When you die, I’m going to transplant your brain into a robot. You’ll be with me forever. Won’t that be great?”

At Cooper’s enthusiastic smile so reminiscent of a little boy, Leonard could only mutter that it already felt like forever.


End file.
